What Love Entails
by sarahwuzheree
Summary: Destiel! What happens when you have an emotional Angel of The Lord? Well Dean's about find out. Rated T for now I'm not sure it will go up, but it may go up in rating if I decide to get a little crazy ;)


It wasn't easy being an Angel of The Lord. Sometimes he would have to do things he wasn't particularly fond of, but he did them anyway. He especially was very cautious of the things he did that would affect the Winchesters.

Castiel would put in a good amount of his thoughts towards those boys every passing day, particularly Dean.

His bond with him stronger than his friendship with Sam. But he was an angel, he wasn't supposed to be feeling anything for humans. So why was this happening to him for this human?

Castiel would think about asking Dean that question many times, but whenever he tried he couldn't.

Dean seemed to make it very clear that he was straight.

He always came when Dean called no matter when, he would come when Sam called, but he had not always answered. So when he got a call from Sam he listened and came soon after he had finished.

"Sam, what is it?" Castiel asked him in his usual deep voice.

"It's Dean."

"Yes I heard in your prayer, what is wrong with him? Where is he?"

"It's not that he's hurt..I just need to talk with you about him.." Sam said a little upset that he had to lie to get the angel down to see him.

"Why? What about him do you need to discuss with me?"

"Cas I know this is hard for you to probably understand..but, I have this feeling Dean has the hots for you." Sam told the angel not really expecting a reaction from him.

Castiel felt his wings move a little, itch to fly off to Dean and ask if this were true and why he found this out from Sam. "Sam I should go-"

"Wait! Wait, Cas! Dean probably doesn't even know he feels this way..it's just what I've...observed."

"I understand Sam, I must go now.." He says nodding to him and he's gone.

Sam is left seeing the emptiness where Cas just stood and hearing the distant flutter of wings.

xXx

Castiel watched Dean gulp down a couple of glasses of whiskey. He hasn't done this in a while, but he wasn't in the least rusty at it. Watching Dean, specifically, without his knowing was something he had done often.

He never seemed to like when Dean drank even a little. Call it an angel thing, but he was more worried about the man's safety than anything else.

So he decided to watch him a little longer before he allowed himself to be seen when he was right behind him. He knew Dean had heard him, the sound of his wings. The way he sat up straight in his chair and put down his glass were all the signs he needed to see to let him know he was known.

"Hello, Dean." His voice was its usual deep monotoned way, but with a hint of happiness which he did well to hide quickly.

"Cas..I didn't call." Dean pointed out to the angel.

"I am aware of that. I came..to check up on you." The angel momentarily paused before choosing his words wisely.

"Oh. We doing that again? How long were you already here for?"

"Only a few glasses of whiskey-" the angel was interrupted, "How many is a few, Cas!?" Dean sounded irritated again for an odd reason that the angel did not understand.

"The first three and now your fourth since you are likely to pour another.. Is that because of me, Dean?" Castiel asked him a little concerned he might be the reason Dean was drinking.

"What the hell am I gonna do with a peeping angel that watches me while I drink..?" Dean asks nobody in particular and waits a moment. "I'm getting another drink..but you're not the reason why, Cas.."

xXx

Dean, fresh off a case sat in Bobby's house drinking down the whiskey he found. He had made it through three sulking glasses until he heard the flutter of wings.

He knew that meant there was an angel behind him, but who that angel was..it was obvious. He didn't know any other that would visit like how Cas visited and helped them plenty of times before.

His posture went rigid and he put his empty glass down. His heart started to beat just a little faster before it got annoying, and tried to put a handle on it. For God's sake it was only Cas!

He turned to the angel after a moment and grabbing another glass of whiskey. "You know I'm not drunk...I'm actually fine..not even a bit tipsy." Dean said proudly to Cas trying to get him to leave, assuming that was why he was here.

"Is it true? What Sam said to me? I must know, Dean." Castiel asked him almost demanding the answer.

"I don't follow.." Dean looked at him confused behind the glass of the golden liquid. "Your feelings toward me? Are they like he says?" Cas asked anxious to know if this was true.

"Cas-" "Dean, it's okay if you don't..and Sam was wrong, but I never knew was all.." Castiel looked at him, his face showing a lot of dejection.

"Cas, I never said no..I just don't think I'm following.. You're an angel..are you saying you are having feelings?" Dean asked him a little worried that he was being tricked or that Cas didn't actually feel anything for him except their 'profound bond', Whatever the hell that meant.

"I am worried about this myself..I have been meaning to ask you for a while, but have not know how you would react." Castiel explained simply for Dean.

"Well what the hell! You drop by and say 'hi, by the way your brother said you like me, is it true?' And then expect that to be a good explanation..?!" Dean asked raising his voice slightly.

"Well I-" Cas barely managed before Dean stood up and was close to him, their faces only a few inches apart and Dean looked down at Cas' lips before looking into his blue eyes and smiling a little. He looked down at his feet, "Of course I have feelings for you, assbutt, profound bond shit, remember?" Dean smiled at the word Cas had said a long time ago and then looked up to see Cas' reaction.

Cas moved closer to Dean, "And what does it mean if I return those feelings, Dean?" The angel of The Lord asked the hunter having no idea what it meant.

"Well it means..that you and I can do this.." Dean smiled and pressed his lips gently against Castiel's and broke them apart a moment later.


End file.
